Stay Till Spring Ends
by LivinForCenturies
Summary: He wasn't supposed to fall for his jerk-friend Ivan, but when Ivan asks him to break up his relationship, Alfred keeps finding things about the Russian that make him fall harder for him. Meanwhile Ivan keeps his little crush to himself. Description is bad. Story is better.. I hope
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! Criticism is welcomed. If you guys find any errors, please tell me. Thank you for reading!

Also I'm sorry guys but I don't know the name of Nyo!China. Please bare with me!

The lines in _italics_ in Alfred's thoughts and the  underlined lines are the texts exchanged between Alfred and Ivan.

Description: He wasn't supposed to fall for his jerk-friend Ivan, but when Ivan asks him to break up his relationship, Alfred keeps finding things about the Russian that keep making him fall in love with Ivan. Meanwhile Ivan keeps his little crush to himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Warning : Human names used, swearing, Gender-blended. Still a boy x boy story, High school AU.

* * *

 **Chapter-1**

 **I'm going to fine.. Probably...**

Maybe I should punch Francis for being so creepy. There was no way that _I_ , the Hero, liked the communist bastard. Just no way. And we were just in many classes together and had kind of become friends.. and he _was_ kind of cute and looked hot while frowning... Ok maybe he was cute and hot but did _not_ mean that I liked _him._

What bugged me more was that damned Frenchie won't stop talking about _him._ AND that damn idiot was _just_ in front of us. Even though he looked kind of troubled, he still looked really good. His girlfriend of one year, Yao, was holding his hand and happily chattering on and on about something. Couldn't she see that Ivan wasn't interested?

I mean, Ivan deserved someone so much better, someone like m-

 _No you idiot, you don't like Ivan! He's Just hot. You don't like him! Besides you have so many girls who like you! He's probably not even gay!_

 _ **Yeah, but I'm gay.. And Ivan's hot and I can totally see why he should date someone like me! And he dated that Toris guy before way back in middle school for like a long time!**_

Ugh.. It was horrible to have these stupid inner voices always bullshitting inside my head. Stupid voices. Ivan and I, we were just friends. He was the closest friend I had but that didn't mean I could criticise who he dated even if I didn't like them. And it wasn't like we were breaking apart.. right?

I quickly cleared my thought as Ivan approached me with his Oh-so-annoying girlfriend. He looked sick. His skin was whiter than usual and he beautiful violet eyes had lost its gleam.

Wait.. Did I just call his eyes BEAUTIFUL?

 _Way to go, Alfred.._

Fuck you, stupid voice.

"Alfred!", I blinked a little as I focused on Ivan who was now looking a little annoyed .

"Yeah? What's up bro?"

"I have been calling you for the past minute! Stop daydreaming and help me here.", Ivan hissed and pointed to Yao who was now glaring daggers at me.

she looked so much like a doll.. OH MY GOD what if Yao was actually an alien trying to abduct Ivan and take him to their base?!

"Alfred!", This time Ivan shouted and released an annoying breath. "Alfred, this is no time to be ignoring me and going off to your dreamland. I need _**your**_ help", Ivan said angrily while he stressed on the 'your' part.

"Yeah dude sure! A hero will always help! Hahahahaha!"

Ivan sighed and whispered something into Yao's ear, which made her giggle (Ew) and she skipped to her step-brother, Kiku, who was also a good friend of mine. I feel bad for that guy.

"Alfred, can we talk? Privately?", Ivan asked while looking straight into my eyes. Those words usually mean something really really bad is going to happen right? I hope he is still not mad about last week when I dyed all of his clothes in shades of pink and purple or that time when I 'accidently' dropped two bowls of lasagna on Yao's white dress or that time when I-

"Alfred.. Uh, I just need to talk to you about this one thing. It is nothing bad. Please stop looking like I kicked your puppy..", Ivan sighed while trying to drag Alfred away to a secluded area of the school.

"S-so what was it you wanted to talk about huh? I mean I-I get it if you.. Y'know, want to spend more time with Yao and all and I-I don't mind it at all that she is completely taking you away from me an-"

Ivan blinked a few times then stared grumbling, "Alfred, Why would I want to spend _more_ time with Yao? That girl drives me mad and I don't even have a moment alone with myself. I mean, sure, She is a very pleasant girl but", Ivan took a long breath and looked straight into my eyes. "Alfred, can you _please_ break us up? I know this might sound like a horrible thing to do but please. She suffocates and I can't handle women.. Вот почему я гей...", Ivan trailed off with the last few words and looked quite embarrassed.

I didn't get what he said in the end. "What?"

"Uhh, I asked you to break-"

"Yeah not that, what did you say in the end?"

Now Ivan looked completely embarrassed and his face was turning into a colour of red that Toni would say his tomatoes are. "Uh, a-anyways think about it please and tell me ok? Ok Alfred I need to leave but I hope to hear from you."

With that Ivan turned with one last look at me and went to where Yao was impatiently waiting for him. I checked the time and realised that I had just been standing in the same place for the past half hour. I should probably get going. The sun was setting and I wasn't in the mood to fight any villains. Not that a hero can't take any! Hahahahaha!

Ivan: Hello Alfred! I hope you haven't forgotten what we talked about? In case you weren't listening ( not that you do anyways)（＾し＾）I shall type whatever it is I had asked of you.

 _Geez thanks Ivan, I can totally feel you being grateful.._

Alfred: Hey dude! I totally remember everything you said... Yeah everything! Hahahahaha!

Ivan: Ok then Alfred, see you at your house tomorrow! Bye!

 **...**

 **15 minutes later**

 **...**

Alfred: Hey Ivan? You still there bro?

Ivan: So you don't remember, right?

Alfred: You're such a jerk... So what is it dude? Ivan? Dude?

Ivan: Goodnight Alfred **(** **＾－＾** **)**

Alfred: Dude? Ok Night dude.

 _You're such an idiot_

You're a part of me, you stupid voice!

 _You like him but yet you can't remember a thing he says! How useless!_

I don't have to listen to you!

I can handle anything that comes my way! I'm a hero after all! And Ivan is no problem! I will help him and save him from Yao! Hahahahaha!

"Alfred, bloody hell go to sleep its MIDNIGHT! Don't make me come up there, lad!"

"I'm going to sleep Artie! No worries!"

I turn off the lights to my room and just hope no ghosts come to my room. Thinking about tomorrow I roll to my side and try to sleep.

 ** _He's so cute and he's coming tomorrow... I hope I can keep my cool, after all I'm a hero and hero's can handle anything! And I'm going to be fine... Probably.._**

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the chapter! Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment! Sorry for the short chapter!**

Translations:

Russian:

Вот почему я гей-That's why I'm gay

 **See you guys later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for the favourites and for reading my story and thank you sasunaru13 so much for the review! It means a lot to me! Also this chapter is from the view of Ivan. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

 **Chapter-2**

 **Heroes need comfort too**

 **"** Alfred, I don't understand what it is you don't get. It is pretty simple.", I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at the American who was doodling over _my_ note-pad.

"Well Ivan, if you don't explain how am I to understand? Plus, I didn't even hear! Hahahahaha!"

I don't even know what I am doing at his house at 10:30 in the morning. I woke up at 9 for no reason and he didn't even have the decency to change his clothes. _Tsk, Americans._

 _Don't be rude. Don't be rude. Don't be rude._

"Yo Ivan, you alright there? You seem like you usually do when I piss you off... Did I piss you off again?", Alfred asked me looking down sheepishly and fiddling with his pencil.

 _He looks like a kid... Kids are cute.. But not him.. Probably_

I shake my head and explain to Alfred for the _fifth time_ about my fool-proof plan on how he can help me break up relationship with Yao.

"Wait, so you basically want _me_ to go to her and tell her to fuck off and leave you alone?"

"That was the plan, _Fredka."_

"Well, Ivan sorry to break it to you but... ITS SO STUPID! You know how much Yao hates me and if I say anything She's going to BLOW UP!"

The mental image of Yao blowing up was just funny. I laughed as Alfred looked at me annoyed and mumbled something close to immature under his breath.

 _Look who's talking_

"Fredka, I'm sure she's not going to 'blow up'. Da, she would be very angry and will probably hit you.." I actually didn't want her to hit him. She may seem docile and weak but she was nothing like that. She has arms of steel and even though Alfred is very strong, as strong as I am probably, Yao could be very sneaky.

"Ivan, why do you keep calling me that anyways. Is it some insult in Russian? If it is then you, sir, are in trouble." Alfred suddenly commented and moved very close. Uncomfortably close, may I add. And it didn't look like he was even looking at me but rather through me as if trying to understand a very tough equation.

"A-Alfred, I think you should go back to you-"

"Ivan, are you gay?"

That question left me dumbfounded. Even though I had heard that question many times, I ever expected it to come from _him_.

"Uh.. Alfred.. Why ar-"

"If I'm only this close and you're already blushing that means you're either gay or have a huge thing for me. Either way, it means you're gay."

His logic doesn't make sense at all... But how did he find out?

 _Because you're so obvious, Ivan..._

But I gave no hint that _I_ like _him!_

 _You should be happy for this, you know.._

 _"_ Hey Ivan, don't dream about me in front of me. It makes me want to kiss you."

 _ **Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

I open my eyes and see the same blue ceiling I wake up to every day.

It was just a dream... But why did I dream about Alfred? I don't even like him more than a friend..

 _Yeah right_

I actually don't.

 _ **Beep Beep Beep B-**_

I turn to my side and switch off the annoying alarm

I read the time. 9:00. Oh shit. It's happening again.

Ok Ivan, calm down. Nothing is going to happen and it was just a dream. Dreams don't come true.

 _Sure they don't._

Ugh god that voice is so annoying!

"Brother! You're awake! There's this annoying American at our door. Some 'Alfred'. He says he wants to talk to you", Natalya, My younger sister shouted from my door.

Why would Alfred come to _my_ house at _9:00 in the morning?!_

Today felt like the whole world was turning upside down. If Natalya found someone else other than me, I think this day would turn out to be the craziest one I've had so far.

I slip out of my bed and wear some decent track pants and put of a beige t-shirt. I look in the mirror and see Alfred _right_ behind me.

"Boo."

I must tell you that It was a very manly scream, No, I did not jump at all. Not a chance.

"Alfred! What are you doing here in my room?! In my house?!" ask while backing away and putting some space between us.

Alfred was bent over his knees laughing and clutching his stomach. He almost hit his head while leaning forward. _Almost_. _Tsk, Americans._

"Alfred. what. Are. You. Doing. Here." I say glaring at him and frowning. He was definitely going to pay for that.

Alfred smiled that huge, shiny smile of his and said _, "_ Well, a hero always has to make his entrance. And yesterday you said we'll meet so I couldn't wait!"

He was jumping up and down like a kid.

"How did you get in? I know for a fact that Natalya would never let you inside the house, nevertheless my room." She wouldn't even let Toris _near_ my room.. Toris.. I wonder how he's doing. It's been a long while since I talked to him.

 _No, Don't think about him! You have an obnoxious American to deal with!_

"Oh, Kat let me in!"

Wait... He had met Katyusha? But how?

As if reading my thoughts, Alfred answered with a little laugh.

"She and I were in the same AP Literature class for two years. She's also pretty good friends with Mattie and Artie! Especially Mattie! So she visits often.. I think she likes Mattie, though he likes someone else.." Alfred now had a shit-eating grin on his face.

 _What is even happening in this world anymore?! First him now him. Oh wait, It's been him the whole morning... Sigh.. I'm too old for drama.._

"Brother, the table is set for breakfast." Katyusha came to my room door and beamed at me. "Oh and Alfred can also eat with us if he wants!" Her cheeks flared up as Alfred looked at her and beamed back.

 _Alfred, I don't think it's Matthew who she likes.._

"Hey, Ivan?"

 _Sigh.._ "What is it, Alfred?"

"Do you think Kat is single?"

I stopped my unnecessary sighing and stared at Alfred with wide eyes then narrowed it at him.

 _No one shall touch my sisters.._

"Why do want to know?" I growled.

 _Even though Alfred is a nice person, he is an idiot. Why them when he has me?_

My eyes widened at the statement in my head. What was I think? We are just friends. Nothing could happen between us. And it's not like I like Alfred.

I shook my head and sighed again.

"Uh.. I was thinking I could set up my brother and Kat. Y'know, even the younger brothers can play matchmakers too!"

Oh god, this day is going to be a headache.

At breakfast, Katyusha kept looking at Alfred shyly and kept finding excuses to be close to him. Natalya kept glaring at him but otherwise kept quiet.

I loved Katyusha dearly but she seem so different at this moment. Usually with guys she would be shy and would avoid any contact, but here she kept _touching_ _him_ in some way.

Meanwhile, Alfred just happily ate food and occasionally commented on how good it tasted. Little did he know, Natalya was the one who cooked today. She might have poisoned his dish.. Hopefully..

"Hey Ivan!"

His voice was so loud.. Go away..

"Ivan! Ivan!"

How much more annoying can he get? Wrong question.

After a moments silence, Alfred kicked me on the shins.

" Альфред, что за хрень!" My leg hit the table and I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly and resumed eating his food.

After breakfast, Katyusha and Natalya put Alfred and I to the washing duty.

If I thought about it, Alfred looked like a young wife drying the plates and humming some lullaby under his breath.

"Fredka, what are you singing?"

"Huh what? Oh it's this lullaby Artie used to sing to me when I was a kid."

"Oh, I see."

Arthur used to take care of them when they were younger? What about their parents? What about Arthur's parents? I knew for a fact that Arthur wasn't related to Alfred and Matthew by blood.

"Alfred? Can I ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly. It didn't look like a pleasant memory by the look on Alfred's face when he talked about the lullaby Arthur sang.

"Yeah sure dude! go on!" How was he so energetic all the time?

"Did, Was Arthur always your er.."

"Guardian? Family? No, he wasn't. After some incident, our parents, mine and Mattie's, couldn't take proper care of us anymore so the Social Services took us to Artie and his brothers. Artie's parents died in a car accident. Since then, Artie has been taking care of me. I really love him for all that he has ever done for me."

Well.. I didn't expect that at all. Sure something similar but not that.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.."

"Hey what're you sorry for? It wasn't even your fault!"

'No, I'm sorry for making you remember such bad memories.."

"Aww It's ok.. Hey listen?"

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Can I hug you?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Alfred as a blush crept up to my face. Alfred seemed shocked by what he said too and quickly covered it. "Uh y'know because hugs comfort and stuff. N-not that I really need it. I'm a hero after all! H-Hahahahaha!"

My hands moved without my knowledge as they wrapped around Alfred's shoulders and stayed there. Alfred stiffened then relaxed as he brought up his arms and he hugged my Mid-section.

It was awkward so I decided to break the air of awkwardness.

"Sometimes, heroes need comfort too."

 _We are just friends.. Right?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this is the end of Chapter 2! Tell me what you think about it in the reviews!**

 **Translations:**

 **Альфред, что за хрень** **! : Alfred, what the fuck!**

 **See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I hope you're liking my story so far! So here's chapter 3!

The story is still in Ivan's point of view

please read the last few lines carefully thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

 **Chapter-3**

 **Fredka**

We stayed in a hug position for quiet some while. That is until Natalia came rushing in.

"You! What are you doing to my brother?! I should have jus poisoned your food today!"

She's... way more intense today. Huh I wonder what's up with that...

Suddenly Alfred leans too close to my ear and I'm pretty sure Natalia can see just how red my face is. Oh and Alfred can probably see it too

 _God kill me_

"Hey do you think she actually poisoned my food?", Alfred says in a scared voice "Ivan I'm scared."

 _Please don't say it like that I'm going to go crazy_

"H-hey Alfred I think you should maybe move.. a little?"

And he suddenly looks at me with that stupid face and I just-

"Hey Ivan?

Are you by chance..."

 _AND HE JUST TRAILS OFF?_

 _WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S ASKING?_

Wait oh no

It's like in the dream

but My sisters don't know

I suddenly look at Natalia and

And she's not there anymore...

I look at Alfred and he's still look at me like that

I'm getting so agitated now " _Fredka_ , what do you want?"

" _Fredka_? Now that I think about it, you _do_ call me 'Fredka' sometimes! Yeah but you didn't answer my question Ivan"

Suddenly Alfred looks at the hallway and gets this...really weird smile that I've only seen a few times.

I don't want to do this anymore

"Hey Ivan? I just got an idea!"

God I _Really_ DON'T want to do this anymore

Hello! Thanks for coming to the end of the chapter!

So it's been a few years since I lasted updated lol

I mean not really a few years but like two years lol

Anyways

I'm really thankful for the few two who still wait for this fanfic

I'm thinking of continuing this again as Hetalia was basically my childhood, or a part of it at least and I just can't seem to not write

Thank you are sticking with me till now! I hope you'll enjoy my changed style of writing!

Don't forget to like and leave a comment!


End file.
